Heal My Heart
by AshleyTJS
Summary: Ron cheats on Hermione and Hermione turns to her best friend for comfort but what happens when comfort turns to something more. Hermione/Ginny and Harry/Draco
1. It's Over

Heal My Heart  
A/N :OK So Hermione/Ginny fic, girl/girl, femslash whatever if you don't like then go read another story there are many good ones on here.  
Disclaimer; I have never, and will never own Hermione and all the other Harry Potter characters, I am just writing about them for my own fun.  
And I know I can't write, but the next chapters will hopefully be better.  
Thoughts are in Italic  
Short Chapter I know

* * *

Chapter 1: It's Over

Hermione's POV:  
I was still at work, 12:20 in the morning and I was still at work.  
After school I worked at the leaky Cauldron with my best friend Ginny Weasley.  
I was engaged to her brother Ron and today was May 2nd, our anniversary and the anniversary of the war.  
I smiled as Ginny walked in the room.  
"Lets go home" She said before taking my hand.  
My heart fluttered.  
I shouldn't feel like this, but its something about Ginny that makes my heart flutter, something that Ron doesn't give me.  
She apparated to her house. She was still holding my hand and my pulse was racing.  
_Hermione, stop thinking like that, your engaged  
Ginny likes boys and so do you.  
_"Hermione, I need my hand back" Ginny said with a smile on her face.  
I smiled back and released her hand.  
She waved before going in her house and shutting the door.  
God, I am so confused, I thought as I prepared to apparate.  
I hated apparating but it was better than flying, Ginny's preferred way to travel. I smiled as Ginny's face popped into my head and I apparated back to my flat, my head confused.

All my thoughts turned to my current relationship when I saw a pair of heels that most definitely weren't mine in the shoe rack.  
No, he can't have. My mind was racing as I walked upstairs to our room.  
Maybe I was just being paranoid, but Ron had broken my heart before so I wouldn't put it past him.  
I climbed up the stairs to the landing as silently as possible.  
My heart was racing but not in the way Ginny made it race.  
I opened the door to our room and stop still shocked, my fiancé was having sex with Luna flipping Lovegood on our bed on our anniversary, the pig.  
"Ron, You ass hole" I screamed at him causing him to stop and look up, shocked.  
"Hermione, It's not what you think it is" He pleaded but I didn't care any more.  
I pulled the ring off my finger and threw it at him.  
"It's Over, Ron!" I shouted before storming out of the room.  
Tears flooded my eyes as I ran down the stairs and out of the front door.  
I heard Ron shout stop as I turned on my heel and apparated away from my flat, my home and Ron.  
I knew exactly where I was going and he would have no idea. He would think that I would go to Harry, well he's wrong.  
I landed rather uncomfortably and twisted my ankle, bugger.  
I looked up and saw the house I needed and hobbled to the doorway before knocking three times, our special knock and waiting in the cold and dark.  
The tears were pouring down my face now as I waited for the door to open.  
I begged her not to be asleep and I knocked again, this time louder, but still using our knock.  
This time a light came on and I heard movement and the door opened. I flung myself at her and sobbed on her shoulder.


	2. Cherries

Heal My Heart  
Chapter 2: A New Start 

Please review and oh I forgot to mention, Fred, Tonks and Remus didn't die because I didn't want them to and neither did Sirius so they will make an appearance hopefully soon.  
I am going back to school next week but I hope to upload at least three chapters a week depending on homework. But until then I will upload as many as possible.

* * *

Ginny's POV:  
I was in the shower when I heard the knocks, three of them.  
Hermione's knock.  
I quickly climbed out of the shower and found some clothes.  
The knocks started again.  
Louder this time.  
I ran downstairs and opened the door to my best friend who flung herself into me and sobbed her heart out.  
I pulled her into the lounge and sat her down next to me.  
She carried on sobbing so I just wrapped my arms round her and gently rocked her back and forth until the crying subsided.  
"What's wrong 'Mione" I asked her after she sat back on the couch.  
She didn't answer for a while so I got some coffee while she was sat silently.  
When I sat back down and handed her a cup she just smiled weakly at me.  
"H..He cheated on me Gin" She said before starting to cry again.  
I just sat there, stunned that my brother could do such a thing to such a beautiful woman.  
I held her hand while she cried this time.  
"With who 'Mione" I asked after I had composed my thoughts.  
She sniffed "Luna" She said before laughing quietly as I just shook my head in shock.  
"He cheated on you with Luna 'Loony' Lovegood" I said before giggling.  
She smiled at me before wincing as she went to put her foot on the floor.  
I picked up her foot before getting out my wand and healing her ankle.  
She smiled at me.  
"Since when did you know healing spells" Hermione asked.  
"Since I knew you" I replied jokily as she laughed.  
"I'm glad you didn't go to Harry's flat" I said  
"Why" She replied a small smile creeping on her face along with a blush.  
"He can't do crying woman, He would be awkward and probably send you here" I said before smiling at the fact I had just made Hermione laugh.  
"If you need somewhere to stay, then I have a spare room and you can stay for as long as you want" I said quickly, before blushing.  
_Why was I blushing about asking her to stay honestly._  
She nodded before hugging me tightly.  
I yawned then.  
" Do you need some pyjamas" I asked as she yawned as well.  
She blushed and nodded.  
I grabbed her hand and took her upstairs to her room and grabbed her some pyjamas and a set of clothes for the morning on the way.  
"Sleep for as long as you want and when you get up tomorrow, we'll go get your clothes" I said.  
She hugged me before going into her room and I just smiled, maybe my luck was on an up, but I knew my brother's luck was on a downer if I caught up with him.  
I turned and walked to my room before changing and then I crashed onto the bed and fell asleep instantly.  


* * *

_Hermione was sat at the table, eating cherries.  
__I walked into the room and she smiled before jumping up and kissing me on the lips.  
__"Happy Anniversary Ginny" she said before picking me up and carrying me to our room.  
"I love you 'Mione" I said before kissing her on the lips, she nibbled on my bottom lip lightly and I groaned as her tongue slipped into my mouth. I smiled as she pulled us onto the bed. _

* * *

  
"Ginny, wake up" I heard Hermione say "It's 2 o'clock, you need to get up".  
I just groaned before sitting up and rubbing my eyes.  
Damn, I was just getting to the good part of my dream.  
She had left the room so I quickly pulled off my pyjamas and put some underwear on before hastily pulling a top on.  
"Hermione" I said through the top.  
It had got stuck and I couldn't get it on.  
I heard her laugh before I felt her pull the top down, her fingers lightly grazing my skin.  
I shivered slightly and blushed.  
I finished changing, my mind racing before I walked downstairs to see her eating cherries.  
The dream came back into my mind and I smiled. She smiled back.  
"We have an two hours till Ron gets back home so we need to get my stuff soon" She said before adding "Happy Anniversary" and she got up and hugged me.  
Damn, So close to my dream but so far too.  
It's not fair, if only I was a boy then she would go out with me.  
I grabbed her hand and turned on my heel and got that stomach wrenching feel as we apparated.

I am taking ideas for a twilight fan fiction if you would like to input.


	3. Ronald and your Skank

Chapter 3: Ronald and Your Skank

Hermione's POV

We arrived outside my house and I landed better than I had last night. Ginny kept a firm hold of my hand and my heart started to flutter again.  
"Come on Hermione, lets get your stuff before Ronald comes back" Ginny said but she had spoken to soon. Ron had appeared at the doorway with a face of thunder as he saw his younger sister.

"I need my stuff, Ron" I said and he disappeared to get my stuff. I turned to Ginny and saw she was shaking.

"What's wrong Gin" I said as I pulled her into a hug. She looked so fragile and I had a feeling Ron had something to do with it. He came back just as Ginny wrapped her arms around me to return the hug and he coughed. Ginny turned and glared at him.  
"Yes Ronald" She said, her eyes sparking with power as she glared at her brother.  
"Ginerva, Did you steal my girlfriend from me intentionally" Ron asked and I gasped but no one was taking any notice of me.

"No, Ronald I didn't, You lost your girlfriend by sleeping with the skank" Ginny replied getting angry now as her brother laughed at her.

"Luna is not a skank and at least I'm not a relationship ruiner" Ron said. He didn't get it, what a dick.  
"At least I haven't been dissowned by our family" Ginny said and with that she grabbed my stuff and apparated.

"What the hell was that about Ron" I screamed at him once Ginny had gone. He smiled at me.  
"Oh, so she hasn't told you yet, She's a dyke" Ron spat and I saw red. He had hurt me and now he had hurt Ginny, something I wasn't having.  
"Stupefy" I said and he flew backwards through the door, hitting the cabinet on the way and knocking himself unconscious. I grabbed the last of my stuff and apparated to Ginny's house.

* * *

Ginny's POV

Hermione was going to hate me. I just knew it. I was sat at the leaky cauldron when I saw Harry come in and I smiled and called him over.  
"Hey Gin, are you OK" Harry said as he ordered a drink. He sat next to me and I struggled to keep my emotions in check.

"Hermione split with Ron and we went to get her stuff and he told her I was gay" I said quietly before breaking down and sobbing. I felt his arms go around me and I cuddled into his chest. I was like that for ages and then I heard someone sit down next to me and wrap their arms round me. I leaned into them as I felt Harry's arms loosen from around me and I sobbed into the strangers chest. That's when I realized the stranger had boobs. Oops.

* * *

Hermione's POV

After I dropped my stuff off at Ginny's I apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. I needed to find her and tell her that I was OK with her being gay. As I walked into the Leaky Cauldron I saw her sobbing in the arms of Harry and he looked at me, uncomfortably. I quickly walked to where they were sitting and wrapped my arms around Ginny who started to lean into me as Harry removed his arms. She sobbed a little while before gasping and sitting up. I smiled at her gently and rubbed her back as she started sobbing again.  
"Gin, I don't care what you are, I love you and that's all that matters" I said into her ear and she sat up slowly before smiling at me.

"Really" Gin asked me and I nodded.

"Now, who wants some drinks" Harry said and we both giggled.

We sat there drinking and talking and then Draco Malfoy walked in and smiled at Harry. I giggled as Draco came over and sat next to Harry.

"Hey, Harry, Hermione, Ginny can I buy you guys a drink" He asked and I nodded. Ginny shook her head before turning to me.

"You shouldn't be drinking Miss Granger" Gin said in my ear and I turned my head. Our foreheads were touching and I smiled. Her eyes were beautiful, a rich chocolate brown, her face was perfect. It finally hit me. I was totally in love with my best friend. I smiled to myself before leaning forward and placing my lips against hers. They were soft and tasted of the Cherry lip gloss she had put on. She moaned and I shuddered before moaning myself as I felt her tongue pressing for entrance. I gladly opened my mouth and moaned as her soft, velvety tongue touched mine. I was so engrossed in Ginny that I didn't hear the camera flash or Harry and Draco cheering. I was in heaven and I couldn't believe it had taken me this long to realize.

I pulled back from the kiss to see Draco and Harry smiling at us and I grabbed Ginny, seeing the lust in her eyes and apparated back to the flat.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in ages  
Poll: Next Fanfiction

Rosalie/Bella - Twilight  
Rosalie/Alice - Twilight  
Alice/Bella - Twilight  
Aphrodite/Zoey – House of Night  
Pam/Sookie - TrueBlood  
Lucy/Amy – D.E.B.S  
Amber/Lou-Ann – Hairspray  
Liesl/Maria – Sound Of Music  
Eastenders Fanfiction  
Debbie/Jasmine and Cain/Charity – Emmerdale

Please Vote


End file.
